1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally brackets to loading ramps and brackets for attaching loading ramps to truck beds.
2. Related Prior Art
Smith U.S. Pat. No(s). 4,727,612 and 4,853,999 entitled "Tail Bridge" which issued on Mar. 1, 1988 and Aug. 8, 1989 respectively, illustrate a single-piece loading ramp bracket adapted to be fixed to the end of a plank or loading ramp and adapted to permit attachment of the loading ramp to the end of a truck bed.